The Demon Within
by Ayane Omorimoto
Summary: Miroku, and soon Sesshomaru find themselves traveling with two, rather strange, female demons... one of which can destroy the world, the other save...
1. Ayane's Discovery

_ (This story was co-written by Suzuka Akira and Ayane Omorimoto)_

A green field lay under Ayane's feet. She had never seen this place before. A strange well sat in the middle. No water was in it.  
  
Ayane slowly approached it, her fox ears twitching and taking in the sounds around her. She looked quickly inside and saw there was nothing. A little disappointed, she took a seat on the edge of the well and opened her hand. In it was a small necklace with a shining green jewel attached to it. She chuckled and dangled the necklace and swung it in a circle, humming a song to herself.  
  
"LaLaLa, pretty little gem, you were so easy to snatch!"  
  
The jewel spun more, only one of its sides glowed.  
  
"You will show me the way to the Shikon jewel!"  
  
Her happiness was soon cut off when she heard an echoing roar in the distance.  
  
"Naraku?!" Ayane gasped, "How- "  
  
She stood suddenly and mumbled, clapping her hands together. An invisible wind swept from her head to her toes and a yelp sounded from the tip of her tail.  
  
"Fiend!" she yelled, throwing a dagger and impaling Naraku's spy to the stone of the well.  
  
The trees rustled behind her and a large demon that resembled a big, muddy centipede emerged. As Ayane turned, it shot out a scale and it hit her in the right thigh.  
  
Ayane screamed in pain as the scale penetrated into her leg. She drew her two scimitars and threw them, beheading the demon and slicing its body in two.  
  
The demon fell to the grass and withered away to dust and Ayane looked down at her injury. The funny thing was, it wasn't there. There was no wound in her thigh. No blood, no bone, not even a scar. All that was on her leg was a deep red mark, throbbing. The pain was excruciating. She tore off both of her sleeves and tied them around her leg, gathered her weapons and then limped off into the forest; the green gem still glowing in her palm.


	2. Suzuka's Introduction

A light wind wound its way through the forest as an extremely fast being ran to her friend. 'Ayane! What have you gotten yourself into now?' she cursed as she felt the kitsune's presence grow stronger.  
  
Then she saw her. Stopping before the other female, she picked up several of the weapons that Ayane seemed to be having trouble carrying, "I trust you got the item," she stated simply in a voice as cold as ice.  
  
"Of course I did. Do you really think a bunch of humans would stop me?"  
  
The other remained silent as she began to walk away. Ayane fumed, "What about the information you were supposed to get, Suzuka!? Did you do your part?"  
  
Suzuka turned back to the kitsune, the sunlight that came through the trees illuminating the crimson highlights in her raven colored hair. She narrowed her reddish-black eyes at eyes at the kitsune, just barely before her pointed ears perked up at a small sound.  
  
"Wee need to get out of this forest," she said simply. "More of them are coming."  
  
Ayane's face dropped for a moment, her chance to intimidate Suzuka now lost because of some stupid centipede. "So, where are we headed, Zuka? I could use some food."  
  
"There are many human villages near, why don't you quit bothering me and go eat them?"  
  
"Because," Ayane complained, "humans don't taste nearly as good as fish. And since you can walk on water with your wings and all, you should be the one to get them. I did, after all, get the jewel we need to get the Shikon."  
  
The kitsune's voice dripped with sarcasm as she set her hands on her hips and her ears flattened against her head. "Hey," she yelled to Suzuka's retreating form, "I'm talking to you!"  
  
"But you're not really saying anything." Came the same unemotional reply as always.  
  
Ayane's eye began to twitch, and then she bounded to catch up to Suzuka. "Lighten up a little, will ya'? Jeez. The humans in this area are half starved so they'd be stringy and bony. So, where're we heading?"  
  
For once Suzuka looked at the she-kitsune. "I'll get you fish if you'll shut the hell up. Deal?"  
  
"Fine by me. You still need to answer my question though. Gosh, you're so uptight, just relax once and a while."  
  
"East."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're going east."  
  
"Oh! What's there because I'm-"  
  
"Ayane!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up or you'll be fishing and I don't mean on dry land either."  
  
Ayane mentally cursed Suzuka; the other demoness was such a drone sometimes. The kitsune swore up and down that one day she would teach the pale yet muscular female how to lighten up and have fun once and a while. But, she was hungry and fish sounded so much better than a bunch of starving humans. She didn't know how Suzuka could go for weeks without food, but she never bothered with asking. Suzuka would never tell her or anyone for that matter.  
  
The two strode down the dirt road until dusk, never stopping until they finally reached a canyon with a stream running through it. Suzuka jumped over the edge of the canyon wall and glided down. Ayane bounded down on ledges so small not even a mouse could get a grip.  
  
They landed without disturbing a single stone or leaf. Suzuka set down the weapons she carried with her, then walked from the dry dirt to the flowing stream.  
  
"You're in luck, there are may fish today; the water is clean as well," She called over to the kitsune.  
  
"Yeah, well humans think they own everything. They throw out their nets and catch hundreds of fish, leaving so few for the rest of us. They all deserve to die," Ayane growled starting a fire.  
  
Suzuka slipped off her boots and rolled up her pants legs. When she stepped back onto the water, the instant her skin touched it, the current grew and an invisible net caught several fish. She stayed that way for a moment then walked back onto dry land. As she did so, the current subsided, but on the ground where she stood, grass grew lush and beautiful.  
  
The demoness pulled the fish out of the water and stepped toward the fire Ayane had going. As her skin left where she had once stood, the grass died, and turned into dust once more. Handing the fish to Ayane, she slipped her boots back on and rolled down her pants.  
  
"That should feed us both," she sat and helped to spear the fish. "When we're finished there is a hot spring nearby."  
  
Suddenly, the huge angel wings on Suzuka's back shrank. The black that that faded into red became completely black and then both of them melted into her back, returning to their regular tattoo looking state.  
  
"Show off," Ayane commented, "but tomorrow we'll get to have fun, won't we?"  
  
"I dislike waiting this long. We should eat then simply move on when we finish at the hot springs."  
  
"Yes, that sounds like such fun. Lalala," Ayane sang, holding up the jewel, "it seems like our companion has grown impatient."  
  
Suzuka glared over at Ayane as she sang merrily at her own amusement. "Well, I am a demon breed for a single purpose," she almost growled in a feral voice. The ones that had controlled her life so long ago flashed before her crimson eyes. The past horrors resurfacing for a single moment until she had control of them once more.  
  
"Chaos and destruction."  
  
Ayane tilted her head to one side. "Haha," she giggled merrily, "that's two!" 


	3. The Hot Spring

Ayane put her clothing and weapons near Suzuka's on the rocks adjacent to the hot spring. The water steamed as she stepped in. Suzuka bathed herself on the opposite side of the spring, her long black hair draped atop the water like a dark cape.  
  
"Nice, isn't it, Suzuka?" Ayane sighed, letting herself sink into the water.  
  
Suzuka simply glanced at Ayane, and then continued bathing.  
  
"I'm so happy!" Ayane exclaimed, continuing her conversation without pause, "soon, we'll have the Shikon jewel, and we will be all powerful! We'll be praised and feared by all," she sighed, drew breath, and continued, "Maybe then I'll be able to find a decent man and have a child. Oh, I'd love to have a boy, and then I could teach him how to steal and pilfer, and pass the jewel on to him when I die. He'll be a great leader and pass on my traits. Oh, I know! His name will be Ryuu, like a dragon, everyone fears dragons."  
  
"Would you SHUT UP?!" Suzuka screamed, "If you say another word, I'm going to-" she paused and listened, picking up small sounds from the surrounding woods.  
  
"Do what, Suzuka?"  
  
"Shhh!!"  
  
Ayane perked up and listened for a sound, her ears twitching and finally stopping on the wood behind Suzuka.  
  
"What is it, Zuka?" Ayane whispered.  
  
"Don't call me that. Clothes."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hand me my clothes, Ayane."  
  
"Oh." Ayane replied, swimming to the rock and grabbing Suzuka's clothes and weapons, then swimming back and handing them to the demoness.  
  
Suzuka quietly got out of the water and put on her clothes, she paused when a twig cracked. They were close, voices could be heard.  
  
"Sir Monk, where are we going?"  
  
"Someone attacked the temple, a demon probably after the gem."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I-..... I don't know."  
  
Suzuka turned to Ayane with a glare, she growled, "There we're supposed to be any survivors!"  
  
Ayane sank down into the water and pulled back her ears, "Sorry....."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I think I heard something, water." 


	4. Bloodlust

"Why didn't you kill them?" Suzuka demanded, "You know that we don't have time to be screwing around with humans."  
  
"Sir Miroku? May I ask what's going on, sir?"  
  
Then a dark haired monk stepped within sight of the hot spring. Suzuka had jumped up into the trees before he had gotten there. 'Damn it, Ayane!' she cursed, as she saw his staff.  
  
She quietly jumped from her position to find that the monk had gone. "Ayane, you can breath now." She stated to the kitsune that his beneath the surface of the water.  
  
Ayane surfaced and nearly gasped for breath, "Are..... they gone?" she asked.  
  
Suzuka opened her mouth to speak when she felt a hand grope her ass. She turned on the person and slapped him, it was the monk. For the first time since Ayane had met Suzuka, she saw her utterly speechless.  
  
"You.....bastard!!" she raged at Miroku, "How dare you?!"  
  
Ayane laughed, "All this time I've tried to get you to lighten up and all it took was this perverted monk. Haha!"  
  
Miroku smiled slightly as Suzuka fumed with anger. "My apologies, Miss, I can't control myself sometimes. Heh heh."  
  
"Oh, Zuka, lighten up. All he did was grab your ass. It's not like the look on your face wasn't priceless," Ayane laughed.  
  
The demoness' eye twitched as she began to levitate off the ground, the she disappeared in what looked like a shower of broken glass. She was off to find the other human, fish were good enough for Ayane, but Suzuka was still hungry.  
  
She drifted between the trees in a sort of silverish mist, and suddenly found the human. He was very meaty for the most part, unlike the ones Ayane insisted were starving in the village.  
  
The mist turned into her shadowy form, red eyes glowing hungrily. The human turned just in time to see her, but too late to do anything. Sharp fangs bit into his neck, killing him instantly as his head was nearly cut off. Then she began to feast on his flesh, blood dripping to the ground in streams.  
  
Suzuka finished off the human in a matter of minutes, leaving only blood-covered bones on the red ground. Her eyes stopped glowing and her figure became more visible, but her fangs remained elongated.  
  
Suddenly, she dropped to her knees, arms gripping her stomach. Now she fought the bloodlust that always followed after eating a human, the desire and the need to find and kill more. Her eyes glowed on and off with her shadowy figure like someone were turning a switch on and off slowly. After a few moments, she pushed the desire away and went back to Ayane. 


End file.
